Kat's Destiny
by Kat Neko983
Summary: Kat has fainted during a dungeon Elsword saves her just in time. They let her join as she becomes popular amongst the girls. But what she doesn't know that someone is searching for her. Will she survive along side with Kiyo, Moon and her new companion. (Not real Kiyo and Moon just names of Kat's cat companions) X3


**Kat: HERRO I'VE DECIDED TO CHANGE THE PLOT**

**Elgang: eh? why?**

**Kat: just cause**

**Shadow: bad Kitty~**

**Kat: -growls- Shadow what the hell are you doing here**

**Shadow: just came to ask your hand in marriage**

**Kat: NEVER you filthy mut**

**Elsword: WAIT WHAT YOUR DIVORCING WITH ME KITTY!?**

**Kat: no**

**Shadow: yes**

**Kat: no**

**Shadow: yes**

**Kat: -growls- no**

**Shadow: -smirks- yes~**

**Elsword: WHAT THE HELL YOUR HALF WOLF**

**Shadow: so**

**Elsword: wolves hate cats**

**Shadow: so**

**Kat: so your my rival you were always my rival EVER SINCE WE FIRST MET WHY DID YOU RUN AWAY FROM YOUR PACK ANYWAY**

**Shadow: cause I wanted to**

**Rena: lets have this in the story ^^;**

**Eve: agreed**

**Shadow: -wolf form-**

**Kat: -cat form and hisses-**

**Shadow: -growls playfully-**

**Eve: OF TO THE STORY~!**

**Raven: O.O**

* * *

**Kat's Pov**

I was requested to slay an ancient phoru in white mist swamp. I sighed as I continued walking there, I was impressed of what was in front of me. There was a white creature with some violet, gold markings and some spikes. "Well this should be easy." I took out my blade and my battle stance. I dashed for it slashing my sword, scratching it and throwing my burning hot fireballs. It was nearly defeated but I couldn't take anymore and I blacked out , "Kiyo, Moon..." I called out for my two companions then the last thing I saw was red.

**Elsword's Pov**

Hoffman said that someone already went for a solo mission into white mist swamp. "WHAT?!" I sprinted there, the area was like a ghost town until I heard a roar. I saw a girl blacking out and the phoru, I didn't know what to do but dash for the girl and save her. The ancient phoru's claw came crashing down where the girl was, I dodged it just in time with the girl in my hands. I placed her down gently and took my sword out slashing at the monstrous creature until finally with on last slash I defeated it. I picked up the girl and ran back to the inn where the rest of the gang was, I look down to see the girls face. 'Wow she's beautiful and kinda cute...wait what am I thinking!?' I shook my head turning back to reality. The girl had two silvery white cat ears with black on the tips, she had a long, silvery white fringe over her right eye and the tips were black, right eye was seemingly revealed a small Tiffany green flame, she was wearing a shirt **(like rune slayer but no buckles)** , she had a Tiffany green collor with a silver bell, really short black shorts with a loose brown belt, brown boots and she had a silvery white cat tail with a Tiffany green bow with a silver bell. She's was one of those feline people, they disappeared centuries ago after the war with the canine people. I finally reached the inn.

"HEY ELSWOR- OH MY GOSH WHAT HAPPENED TO THAT GIRL?!" Rena came running up to me observing the girl in my hands.

"I found her fighting against the Ancient Phoru and she blacked out," Rena gasped.

"C'mon lets get her inside," I stepped inside and put her down on the couch, soft jingles were heard from her bell. Rena healed her and I kept her in my room, but the bad thing was everyone came to my room and look at her, they were observing her from all angles with wide eyes. If I was in her shoes I would be freaked out, but she looked really cute when she was sleeping. I leaned over and her eyes made some movement.

* * *

**Kat: DX I know it was short I'm sorry **

**Elsword: aw don't worry**

**Raven: changing it isn't that bad**

**Shadow: where was I~**

**Kat: YOU'LL GET YOUR STUPID APPEARANCE**

**Shadow: -smirks-**

**Kat: -growls-**

**Shadow: I've always loved how you growled~**

**Kat: -growls showing fangs-**

**Shadow: is it just me or did your fangs grow**

**Elsword: alrighty thats enough**

**Ara: lets end this before it gets messy**

**Aisha: thats all**

**Rena: folks~**


End file.
